Traps
There are currently 8 traps that are used to defend your Totem from other thieves. Traps can be upgraded to level 46 with different appearances for levels 1-6, 7-14, 15-35, and 36-46. Each time you upgrade a trap it increases the amount of damage it deals by 1, except for levels 30-46 which increase by 2. All traps start with a base damage of 4. Life Traps deal damage to thieves trying to steal from you. To get three stars, a player must reach your totem with 70% or higher of his max health. To get two stars, a player must reach your totem with 30%–69% of his health. Below 30%, a player will get one star. For each star lost, the probability of successfully stealing a Gem will decrease from 50% with three stars to 5% with 1 stars with no throne bonuses or Gem Defense Chance. This means it is important to set up your dungeon to remove more than 70% of enemy thieves' health before reaching your totem. The more effectively this is done, the least likely your gems will be stolen. To make other players' health dwindle more quickly, you should increase the levels of your traps. After 7 deaths the trap which has dealt the most damage to you will be disarmed making your dungeon more vulnerable. Blade The Blade (AKA Saw) is a stationary trap that kills the thief when he touches it. However, the hitbox excludes the blades. Blade-1st.png|Level 1-6 Blade-2nd.png|Level 7-14 Blade-3rd.png|Level 15-35 Saw.jpg|Level 36 Red Guard The Red Guard is a movable trap that kills the thief on contact. It moves back and forth along a horizontal or vertical path, which must be at least 4 blocks long, and it can move through terrain. The Red Guard is the second trap you can use. The shorter the Red Guard's path, the faster it travels. Cannon The Cannon is a stationary projectile shooter trap that fires bullets in a single direction. The Cannon itself does not cause any harm; only its projectiles are lethal. The Cannon can function normally if it is in a wall as long as it is only 1 block deep and facing air. Seeker Bird The Seeker Bird (AKA Fruit Fly) is a movable trap that kills the thief on contact; it chases the player around the dungeon, slightly slower than the thief. It cannot move through terrain, and always attempts to move directly towards the player, meaning it will sometimes press along walls (and sometimes spins around and might change its course when coming in contact with other traps: an advantage is that it stops for half a second when colliding head on with another trap). Unless it is trapped in a corner, it will always continue to move towards the player. Homing Cannon The Homing Cannon is a stationary projectile shooter trap that fire bullets in the thief's direction. The Homing Cannon's projectiles look and function identically to the Cannon's projectiles. They are stationary following the thief by changing their angle of fire. Spinner The Spinner, (AKA Blue Guard) is a movable trap that kills the thief on contact. The Spinner moves in a clockwise circle, and can move through terrain. The larger the radius of the circle, the faster the Spinner will move. This means that, regardless of the radius of the spinner, it will always complete a cycle in the same amount of time. Ricochet The Ricochet is a movable trap that kills the thief upon contact. It bounces off walls diagonally 4 times before changing direction. The Ricochet differs from the other traps in that upgrade costs are significantly more expensive. Gravity Switch The Gravity Switch was introduced in Update 2.4 of the game. It is not a trap as it does no damage and cannot be upgraded. It is similar to Platforms. When a player comes in contact with it gravity is reversed. It can only be activated once. 2016-07-02 17.39.10.png|Unactivated 2016-07-02 17.34.39.png|Activated Lil' Scorcher The Lil' Scorcher (AKA Dragon) is introduced in Version 2.9. It is seemingly a dragon in a hole on the wall that breathes fire. Only the fire will burn the player; the actual trap is harmless. Scorcher1.png|Level 1-6 Scorcher2.png|Level 7-14 Scorcher3.jpg|Level 15-30 Upgrades Each trap can upgrade to level 45 and has a graphic change at levels 7, 15 and 36. (Note that these costs do not apply to the Ricochet and Lil' Scorcher trap, which are more expensive to upgrade) Trivia * All living traps are shown to be one-eyed. * Sometimes Gravity Switch Trap will confuse players. Category:Traps Category:Game elements